


Твоя моя проблема

by TeraSiesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car repair shop au, M/M, Romance, Tsukikuro2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraSiesta/pseuds/TeraSiesta
Summary: Небольшая автомастерская дилерского центра, лохматый автомеханик, строгий финансист и "старушка", которую спасет только чудо.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Твоя моя проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена в рамках флешмоба на день Цукикуро 2020.  
> Спасибо замечательной сай за этот коллаб. Обязательно посмотрите на ее арт, который она нарисовала к этому фанфику https://twitter.com/maroonsai/status/1322685723376525314?s=20

В жизни Куроо было несколько довольно милых девушек и пара не менее милых парней. Все они были ниже Куроо, с довольно длинными волосами. А еще очень очаровательно смущались на знаки внимания к себе. Куроо обожал быть причиной нежного румянца на щеках и сияния в глазах. Кто же знал, что однажды он обнаружит себя рассматривающим во все глаза высокого коротко стриженого блондина.  


Блондин – Цукишима Кей – за которым Куроо наблюдал добрые десять минут из-за привезенного недавно на ТО автомобиля, был финансистом-закупщиком в центральном офисе представительства их автомобильного предприятия и курировал дилерский центр, в котором работал Куроо. Строгий к каждой копейке, он отличался особой язвительностью чуть ли не ко всему, что бросалось ему в глаза. А еще особой сексуальностью.  


Каждый раз, когда Куроо видел тонкую саркастическую улыбку, когда слышал растянутое словно в насмешке “Куроо-сан” с дьявольскими огоньками в глубине ореховых глаз, у Куроо перехватывало дыхание.  


Всего один взгляд тех самых глаз и Куроо резко спрятался за машиной. Сквозь стекла пассажирских окон он успел заметить как на губах Цукишимы мелькнула довольная улыбка, прежде чем финансист вернулся к разговору с менеджером. Казалось, он получил то за чем пришел. Чувствуя себя абсолютно побежденным Куроо не мог не признать: один-ноль, Цукишима-сан, раунд за вами.  


– А дальше? – Бокуто выпил почти половину кружки пива одним глотком. Тара тяжело стукнулась о стол прежде чем на Куроо упал внимательный взгляд.  
автомеханик не торопился опустошать свою такую же пол литровую бадью и лишь немного задумчиво смотрел на карааге между ними:  


– А дальше я открыл капот машины, а когда закончил там возиться, он уже ушел.  


– Ну вот! – раздосадованно выдохнул Бокуто, сделав на этот раз небольшой глоток. – Может, мне с боссом поговорить?  


Куроо все-таки подхватил одну карааге и посмотрел на сидящего перед ним друга. “Японский Шумахер” прозвали Бокуто Котаро на спортивном телеканале после третьей победы подряд на треке в Монако. Куроо познакомился с ним еще в старшей школе и Бокуто действительно помог ему, предложив поработать автомехаником в одном из дилерских центров, принадлежащих его начальнику.  


– И что он сделает? – рассмеялся на предложение Куроо. – Приклеит нас друг к другу пока мы не сблизимся? Нет, спасибо. Я как-нибудь сам справлюсь, – ухмыльнулся он, подняв свою кружку над столом.  


Бокуто лишь пожал плечами в жесте “как знаешь” и звонко ударил свою кружку о кружку Куроо.

  


  


– В общем, ее списывать.  


– Нет, ее чинить.  


– Но…  


– Нет.  


В половину девятого вечера большая мастерская автомобильного дилерского центра обычно уже давно пустовала. Директор сам был человеком семейным и никогда не задерживался на лишнюю минуту, а за ним с удовольствием повторяли и остальные работники центра. Куроо и сам уже должен был подъезжать к своему спальному району. Но ровно в тот момент, когда он снимал перчатки на пути в раздевалку, его выловили и поставили перед новой задачей.  


– Да ты посмотри на… на… вот это! – Куроо замахал руками под открытым капотом, указывая на “вот это”, находящееся в совершенно безнадежном состоянии, но ни взгляд, ни поза Цукишимы не выдавали никакой реакции.  


– Это машина очень важного клиента нашего центра. Ты обязан ее починить.  


То, что клиент был действительно важным говорило хотя бы то, что машину в мастерскую пригнал лично директор центра, наказав Куроо сотворить максимально качественное чудо, а Цукишиме по самой минимальной цене. И глядя на стоящую перед ним старушку, Куроо в полной мере понимал, что чуда ждут не столько от него, сколько от Цукишимы.  


– Я все понимаю, но лучшее, что здесь можно сделать – это взять передний бампер, взять задний бампер и вложить между ними новую машину. По цене выйдет даже дешевле.  


Цукишима неодобрительно нахмурился на эти слова, но Куроо лишь развел руками. Ну серьезно! Машина была выпущена еще в пятидесятых. Да, за ней ухаживали, холили, лелеяли, но всему есть свой срок.  


– Мы даже запчастей на нее не найдем! – добавил Куроо, еще раз показывая руками на содержимое капота для пущей убедительности.  


– Вот это уже моя проблема, – тяжело выдохнул Цукишима, массируя переносицу. Счет за ремонт, по правилам компании выставлялся только после окончания работ, а значит, в этом месяце их ждал довольно приличный перерасход бюджета. По лицу финансиста было очевидно, что он уже продумывает объяснительную для начальства.  


– Цу-ки-ши-ма-сан, – протянул Куроо, снимая перчатки и делая размеренные шаги к финансисту, по одному на каждый слог, после чего облокотился одной рукой на машину.  


– Ку-ро-о-сан, – перенимая манеру, улыбнулся Цукишима, сделав шаг на встречу и оказавшись вплотную к автомеханику. Куроо почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось от того, что сейчас он почти упирался губами в острый подбородок, который так и тянуло прикусить. Цукишима заметил как потемнел взгляд Куроо и улыбка его стала до безобразия довольной, а голос понизился почти до шепота. – Я так много слышал о ваших способностях. Ваши ловкие и умелые руки стали уже притчей во языцех. Хотел бы я посмотреть на них в действии.  


Куроо едва сдержался, чтобы не сглотнуть. Вместо этого на его лице растянулся хищный оскал:  


– О-хо-хо, Цукишима-сан. Не ожидал, что вы так заинтересованы в моих… умениях.  


Воздух вокруг заметно потяжелел. Чужое дыхание щекотало губы Куроо. Но ореховые глаза не тронуло вполне очевидное возбуждение. Казалось, что Цукишима совсем не чувствовал накалившейся атмосферы. Его выдавало лишь более глубокое чем обычно дыхание. Но эта видимая сдержанность лишь притягивала еще больше. Распалить, раскрыть, не оставить ни шанса на отступление, на отрицание того, что происходит между ними прямо сейчас.  


– Вы будете удивлены, но я давно за вами наблюдаю, – мягко улыбнулся Цукишима.  


– Вот как? Очень польщен, – негромко рассмеялся Куроо, склонив голову на бок. Взгляд Цукишимы опустился на оголившуюся шею и наконец начал темнеть. – В таком случае буду раз продемонстрировать все мои способности.  


– Чудно, – повысив голос до нормального произнес Цукишима. – Тогда, надеюсь, уже завтра вы предоставите мне список всех необходимых деталей. А на сегодня я домой. Хорошо поработали. До свиданья.  


Куроо так и застыл с удивленной улыбкой на губах, пока провожал взглядом бодро удаляющегося из мастерской финансиста, а потом громко рассмеялся.

  


  


На завтра Куроо так и не смог принести список. Как и на послезавтра. Разобрать машину, при этом окончательно ее не убив, даже с помощником, удалось только к вечеру третьего дня. Куроо отбросил в сторону тряпку, которой вытирал руки и пролистал наполовину исписанный не самым ровным почерком блокнот со списком всех необходимых деталей. На самом деле Куроо боялся, что ему не хватит и двух блокнотов, но все оказалось лучше чем он ожидал. Хотя работа все равно предстояла титаническая.  


– И что из этого списка относится к нашей “проблеме”? – Цукишима пытался вчитаться в последние исписанные страницы блокнота, который ему передал Куроо.  


– Все, – сам автомеханик с удобством расположился на гостевом стуле сбоку от стола финансиста и бросил короткий взгляд вокруг. С тех пор как он был здесь в последний раз ничего не поменялось. Маленькая каморка не стала ни на грамм уютнее. Разве что пробивающиеся из-за закрытых жалюзей тонкие полоски света развеивали мрачность кабинета.  


Взгляд Куроо невольно зацепился за светлые волосы Цукишимы. Лучи заходящего солнца совершенно очаровательно играли в блондинистых чуть завитых локонах. Сам Цукишима, нахмуренный, вглядывающийся в неровные записи, явно о чем-то усердно думающий, был… невероятным. Таким Куроо когда-то увидел его впервые, зайдя в этот кабинет, чтобы передать очередную партию заявок на материалы и заодно познакомиться с новым сотрудником. Встреча была не самой теплой. Цукишима, поднявший задумчивый взгляд на Куроо хранил всю прелесть своего образа вплоть до того момента, пока не открыл рот и не разнес в пух и прах все до единой заявки, назвав их “неоправданными расходами”. Куроо усмехнулся сам себе. С тех пор утекло действительно много воды. Цукишима уже давно подстроился под местных автоавтомехаников, как и местные автоавтомеханики подстроились под Цукишиму. Сейчас, если Куроо с Цукишимой и сцеплялись по какому-либо вопросу, спор их шел не в пример тише и дружелюбнее. А взаимные подколы в последнее время все больше стали заменяться откровенным флиртом. Который пока никто не пытался перевести во что-то большее. Хотя Куроо готов признать, что у него подобное желание уже давно имело место быть. Вот только оставалось не ясным - у него ли одного.  


– Это шутка? – в этот раз Цукишима пролистал блокнот с самого начала, а в голосе его появилось раздражение, напрочь разрушив “очаровательное” настроение Куроо.  


– Мое предложение на счет новой машины все еще в силе, – лишь ответил автомеханик, пытаясь показать на своем лице высшую форму сочувствия. – Кстати, тех что красной ручкой подписаны точно уже нет в продаже. Их надо заказывать.  


Цукишима мученически застонал, проводив ладонями вверх по лицу и закрыв ими глаза под очками.  


– Новая машина, – промычал Куроо, двигая бровями. Даже если взять самый дорогой автомобиль салона в самой дорогой комплектации, это выйдет как минимум в два раза дешевле, чем поднимать на ноги эту старушку. Хотя Куроо не мог утверждать останется ли в итоге хоть что-то от старой машины, так как под замену шло практически все, включая сиденья и приборную доску.  


Цукишима опустил руки с глаз и посмотрел на Куроо так, словно был готов без раздумий сказать “да”. Но, очевидно, не мог.  


– Директор уже подписал все бумаги. Кофе? – не дожидаясь ответа, Цукишима поднялся с места и подошел к капельной кофеварке, которую принес с собой из предыдущего офиса.  


Достав из тумбы новый фильтр и упаковку кофе, финансист заученными движениями открыл крышку кофеварки, ловко выкинул старый фильтр и установил новый. Рука его, будто сама по себе, взлохматила фолосы на затылке, стоило только нажать кнопку запуска, а потом быстро протерла глаза под очками.  


– Что? – Цукишима слегка повернул голову, очевидно почувствовав на себе неотрывный взгляд Куроо.  


– Ты так прекрасно смотришься за кофеваркой, что я не отказался бы посмотреть, как ты варишь мне кофе утром в наш выходной, – Куроо расплылся в улыбке, лишь под конец осознав что именно он сказал. Мысленно он пожал сам себе руку, что не оборвал последнее слово и смог спокойно и естественно закончить предложение.  


Цукишима на мгновение удивился, но почти сразу фыркнул, как на какую-то глупую шутку и начал поворачиваться к Куроо, но быстро развернулся обратно к кофеварке. Больше он ничего не сказал и не повернулся, но Куроо это уже было и не нужно. Он успел заметить как потеплел взгляд ореховых глаз. И неожиданно для себя Куроо осознал: он правда хотел увидеть то, как Цукишима на его кухне варит кофе в почти неработающей древней, как привезенная на ремонт машина, кофеварке; как он стоит босиком в домашней одежде спиной к Куроо; как лучи утреннего солнца играют в светлых волосах. Куроо правда хотел бы увидеть это воочию, а не только в своем разыгравшемся воображении.  


– Я знаю пару мастеров, у которых можно заказать изготовление деталей со скидкой, – произнес Куроо, после того, как поблагодарил за чашку кофе. – Можем прокатиться до них.  


– Прокатиться? – с сомнением протянул Цукишима, садясь на место.  


– Да, – Куроо сделал глоток. Вкусный. Он бы точно не отказался от такого по утрам. – Если встретиться с ними лично, то можно будет хорошо сторговать цену.  


– Ну, с таким языком как у тебя это не сложно, – усмехнулся Цукишима в свою кружку. Он откинулся на свое кресло и открыл один из сайтов с запчастями, в котором уже начал искать детали для их “проблемы”.  


– Мой язык горазд не только болтать, – подвигал бровями Куроо, вызвав еще один смешок у собеседника. – Но серьезно. Красных запчастей ты точно нигде не найдешь, а стоимость на детали на нашем заводе ты знаешь. И то не факт, что они согласятся.  


– Мне нужно обсудить это с директором и, возможно, подать запрос, – делая глоток, ответил Цукишима.  


– А пока будешь ждать ответ у всех этих бюрократов, может все же согласишься покататься со мной через, – Куроо достал телефон и активировал экран, на что Цукишима вопросительно выгнул бровь, – двадцать минут.  


Финансист бросил взгляд на часы над дверью.  


– Ты не думаешь, что у меня уже есть планы на вечер?  


– Я не думаю, что ты сможешь отказать моему очарованию, возможности покататься на моей машине по вечернему городу и возможности написать в объяснительной по перерасходу сумму поменьше, – Куроо похлопал глазами, смотря на Цукишиму.  


– Ну, один из пунктов звучит очень соблазнительно, – финансист, отставил кружку, облокотившись локтями на стол и наклонившись ближе к Куроо.  


– Я знаю, – самодовольно ответил он, так же наклонившись ближе. – Моей малышке еще никто не отказывал.  


Цукишима лишь фыркнул, закатив глаза.

  


  


Главная причина, почему Куроо пару лет назад согласился на предложенную Бокуто вакансию (за исключением того, что Куроо недавно лишился работы и срочно искал новое место) – это хорошая такая скидка на продукцию автоконцерна. А еще большой поток обслуживаемых автомобилей, что позволяло под шумок за копейки чинить и апгрейдить собственную машину.  


Когда Цукишима наконец вышел через заднюю дверь центра и увидел малышку Куроо, на лице его читалось неподдельное удивление. Не замедлив шага, он быстро подошел к машине и нырнул на пассажирское сиденье, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.  


– Как тебе моя милая? – спросил Куроо, любовно проводя ладонью по приборной панели.  


– На удивление, – Цукишима осмотрел салон и даже повернул голову к задним сиденьям, – обычная.  


– Что? Она красотка! – негодующе всплеснул левой рукой Куроо.  


– Ну, от тебя я ожидал чего-то другого, – произнес Цукишима, потянувшийся к бардачку и получивший шлепок по любопытной ладони.  


– Чего? – усмехнулся Куроо. – Аэрографии, заниженной подвески, выхлопных труб, торчащих тут и там? – когда автомеханик закончил перечислять, указывая в случайные направления, и вновь повернулся к собеседнику, то наткнулся на вполне красноречивый взгляд. – Серьезно? Я что, похож на янки?  


В этот раз Цукишима начал осматривать Куроо:  


– Украшения на руках, татуировки, – финансист медленно поднимал свой взгляд, – пирсинг в ушах, какое-то лохматое безобразие на голове. Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я озвучил свой ответ?  


– Между прочим, небезызвестный Бокуто Котаро, считает, что у меня классная прическа, – заметил Куроо.  


– Между прочим, – противно улыбнулся Цукишима, – очевидно, что у вас, с небезызвестным Бокуто Котаро, не только один парикмахер на двоих, но и вкус.  


– Как ты можешь обижать Бокуто? – Куроо схватился за сердце словно вот-вот умрет от нанесенного оскорбления его другу.  


– Рад, что признаешь отсутствие у себя вкуса, но может мы уже поедем? – закатил глаза Цукишима, но выглядел не слишком уж и раздраженным маленьким спектаклем Куроо.  


– Какой ты все-таки бессердечный, – надул губы Куроо, заводя машину.  


В восемь вечера улицы Токио были все еще забиты торопящимися домой людьми. Куроо водил в этом городе машину не первый год, поэтому прекрасно знал улочки в спальных районах, по которым можно было бы объехать скопление машин и быстрее добраться до своей цели. Но в такой прекрасной компании совсем не хотелось торопиться. С Цукишимой было хорошо. Он смеялся над несуразными шутками Куроо, находил в радиоприемнике хорошую музыку и с ним было невероятно уютно просто молчать. Дорога, рассчитанная казалось на целый час, прошла в мгновение ока.  


Куроо нашел свободное место на парковке и вышел из машины.  


– А ты осторожен с машинами, – заметил он, когда Цукишима вышел следом.  


– Мой брат тоже фанатеет от своей машины, – последовал кислый ответ.  


Куроо одобрительно хмыкнул и подошел к парковочному автомату.  


Местность, в которую они приехали, была довольно лесистой. Автомеханик уверенно шел по улочкам, с удовольствием поглядывая по сторонам.  


– Часто здесь бываешь? – нарушил тишину Цукишима.  


– Я здесь вырос. Вон в том доме, – указал Куроо на один из двух многоквартирных домов, виднеющийся над крышами небольших домиков. – Старик, к которому мы идем, можно сказать, вырастил меня. И привил любовь к автомобилям.  


Они остановились у самого обычно дома с табличкой “Некомата” на входе.  


– Если это он научил тебя работать, то, думаю, можно остановиться на нем, – бросил Цукишима, осматривая соседний дом.  


– О-хо-хо? Это сейчас был комплимент в мою сторону? – растянулся в улыбке.  


– А тебе лишь бы комплименты послушать, – захихикал невысокий полненький старик, открывший калитку.  


– Некомата-сан! – радостно воскликнул Куроо и бросился обнимать старика.  


В последний раз они виделись на Золотой неделе, когда Куроо приезжал навестить своего наставника, и за это время действительно соскучился по нему. Пока Куроо жил в этом районе, почти каждый день вместе с друзьями забегал к этому веселому старику, который делал в своей мастерской на заднем дворе много крутых штук, объяснял детям автомеханику и рассказывал про автомобили. Это было поистине золотое время, которое на редких встречах с друзьями детства вспоминалось с особым удовольствием.  


Дом, не видевший ремонта уже лет двадцать, навевал воспоминания. Куроо с большим удовольствием вдохнул его запах, пока Некомата вел их на задний двор, где среди пышно цветущих кустов и цветов притаился небольшой сарайчик.  


– Так какие именно детали тебе нужны? – спросил Некомата, открыв скрипучую дверь в свою мастерскую. Цукишима тут же окинул ее взглядом, полным сомнения, но говорить ничего стал.  


– Помнишь красотку старика Ишиды? – Куроо протянул блокнот, позволив своему наставнику немного полистать его. Добродушная улыбка тут же спала с его лица, уступив место неодобрению:  


– Если такие машины ломаются, значит им пора на покой. Они свое уже отслужили. Дешевле будет купить новенький ролс-ройс, чем поднять такую на ноги.  


– Наш клиент очень сильно хочет починить эту машину, – негромко произнес Цукишима, чем привлек к себе внимание.  


– Ваш клиент очень много хочет. Две трети деталей уже не найти на рынке. И далеко не все возьмется делать хоть кто-то. Куроо, мальчик мой, – Некомата повернулся к Куроо и протянул тому блокнот. – Ты знаешь, я тебе не отказываю. Но я уже слишком стар для такой масштабной работы. Этот автомобиль надо собирать буквально заново.  


– Даже если так, – перебил Цукишима, снова возвращая внимание к себе. – во сколько это может встать?  


– Хм, – задумался Некомата. – Со всей моей любовью к дорогому воспитаннику?

  


  


– Вау! Ты материшься! – воскликнул Куроо, когда они сели в машину.  


– А как еще мне описать эту цифру? – раздраженно бросил Цукишима, слишком резко дернув ремень безопасности, из-за чего тот заблокировало.  


Куроо согласно фыркнул, заводя машину. Сумерки уже давно уступили безоблачному ночному небу, на что очень надеялся Куроо, приглашая Цукишиму в это маленькое путешествие. Огни ночного города, полумесяц на небе, какая-нибудь меланхоличная музыка и расслабленные разговоры – это должно было создать между ними атмосферу. Но вместо этого Цукишима совершенно пустым взглядом смотрел в свое окно, пока они выезжали из сектора с частными домами.  


– Что будешь делать? – спросил Куроо, выехав на оживленную улицу.  


– Скажу директору как есть. Пусть сам решает что делать, – устало выдохнул Цукишима, прислонясь лбом к стеклу и рассматривая мелькающие витрины за окном. – Каким бы важным не был клиент – это уже слишком. Нам никто не позволит делать ремонт на такие суммы.  


Цукишима повернул голову, не отрываясь от стекла, и посмотрел на Куроо. автомеханик это скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, перестраиваясь из одного ряда в другой.  


– Что? – добродушно спросил он, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  


– Ничего, – ответил Цукишима. – Просто…  


И замолк, словно не в силах подобрать слова.  


– Не можешь оторвать от меня взгляд? – подсказал Куроо. Машина остановилась на красный свет в тот момент, когда с пассажирского сиденья раздался смешок. Куроо повернулся и успел заметить легкую улыбку на губах Цукишимы. Немного уставший, но в приподнятом настроении, чему явно поспособствовал Куроо, он был… очарователен.  


Ответа не последовало. Внутри Куроо что-то сжалось и он прикусил язык, боясь ляпнуть какую нелепость. Кажется, ему все-таки удалось создать атмосферу. И даже внезапный гудок сзади, сообщающий, что уже давно горит зеленый, не смог разрушить ее. Потому что они едут по ночному городу, освещенному огнями витрин и вывесок, между высокими домами иногда мелькает полумесяц, играет меланхоличная музыка, Куроо, кажется, пошутил и Цукишиме, кажется, понравилось.  


Всю дорогу Куроо выдавал одну глупость за другой, почти на каждое предложение Цукишимы. Но тот лишь улыбался и, Куроо хотел бы на это надеятся, специально говорил двусмысленными фразами. Чтобы их можно было перевернуть с ног на голову, придумать очередную дурацкую шутейку и обозвать все это флиртом.  


Цукишима жил в на удивление обычном многоквартирном доме среднего класса. Учитывая его педантичность в рабочей одежде, постоянные обеды в ближайших кафе и машину премиум-класса, Куроо ожидал чего-то более элитного. Поэтому, окончание пути стало для него настоящей неожиданностью.  


– Вы на месте, – оповестил женский голос из навигатора, на которого уставились мужчины сразу после остановки. Вот и все.  


– Надеюсь, сегодняшняя поездка тебе хоть немного помогла, – выдавил Куроо, сжимая руль. – Некомата-сан опытный и умелый мастер с обширными связями. Если вдруг понадобится какая-то еще его консультация… – Куроо понимал, что нес полную ахинею, но он просто не мог позволить закончится этому моменту так быстро.  


– Ты умеешь делать французские тосты? – прервал его Цукишима.  


– Что?.. – смена темы была такой резкой, что Куроо даже не сразу сообразил о чем его спросили – Да. Да, умею. А тебе…  


– Если приготовишь мне их на завтрак, я сварю тебе утром кофе. – снова перебил Цукишима. Он не смотрел на водителя, отвернувшись к окну и не торопясь расстегнуть ремень безопасности. Куроо же уставился на него во все глаза, переваривая информацию и не понимая - то ли это так ложится свет уличных фонарей, то ли уши Цукишимы действительно приобрели алый оттенок.  


– О-хо-хо! Цу-ки-ши-ма-сан, – вместе с осознанием, на лице Куроо расплылась широкая улыбка. – Это что…  


– Парковка прямо и направо. На домофоне наберешь 111, – выпалил Цукишима отстегиваясь и буквально вылетая из машины. Его высокая фигура быстро скрылась за входной дверью.  


Невольно Куроо прикрыл рот ладонью и мысленно закричал.


End file.
